Aku Melihat Senyumanmu Dalam Mimpiku 「君の微笑みを夢に見る」
by Jurina P
Summary: Kesimpulan yang ku tarik setelah berhari-hari berfikir, dalam caraku sendiri, bagaimana hubungan kita akan berubah jika aku memberitahu padamu "aku melihat senyumanmu dalam mimpiku", di bawah jalur pepohonan platanus.


Title: Aku Melihat Senyumanmu Dalam Mimpiku 「君の微笑みを夢に見る」

Pairing: Kai/Krystal [KAISTAL FTW]

Genre: (mungkin) angst?

Rating: G

Length: 698w / drabble

Warning(s): Bahasa Indonesia saya jelek. mohon maaf~

Disclaimer: Karakternya sama sekali bukan punya saya, tapi alur ceritanya punya saya, kok :)

Summary: Kesimpulan yang ku tarik setelah berhari-hari berfikir, dalam caraku sendiri, bagaimana hubungan kita akan berubah jika aku memberitahu padamu "aku melihat senyumanmu dalam mimpiku", di bawah jalur pepohonan platanus.

Note: hi! My first time posting a fic here and my first time nulis pake bahasa ;_; uwah I hope you guys like it? inspired by akb's janken single. xposted on a bunch of other places.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC! PLEASE READ AND LEAVE A COMMENT!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa hubunganku dengannya hanya sebatas hubungan yang menyerupai kakak-adik. Hubungan simpel yang tidak mungkin menyakiti siapapun. Aku peduli dan sayang padanya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, tentu saja, seberapa lama kah seorang pria bisa memendam perasaannya? Seberapa lama pula seorang pria dan wanita bisa terus "hanya berteman"?

Menurutku, itu tidak mungkin. Namun karena aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, aku merasa bahwa hal ini bisa saja terjadi. Tentu saja aku salah. Aku selalu salah. Awalnya ku pikir aku tidak akan merasa tersakiti ketika melihatnya berjalan dengan sahabatku, namun entah mengapa, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku merasa dikhianati, aku merasa sesak, dan tanpa ku sadari, aku semakin mudah marah terhadap mereka berdua. Bahkan, jika ada yang membicarakan mereka berdua, aku pasti selalu diam.

Lama kelamaan, aku berasa terbebani. Perasaan ini hanya menumpuk, dan menumpuk, dan menumpuk, sementara ia bersenang-senang dengan sahabatku.

Saat aku melihatnya menangis, aku merasa lega dan bahagia, namun aku ikut merasa sedih dengannya. Berani-beraninya anak itu—Oh Sehun—menyakiti Krystal? Berani-beraninya ia membiarkan Krystal tersakiti dan menangis sendirian? Entah mengapa, aku bahagia mereka sudah berakhir, namun aku sedih karena Krystal pun bersedih.

Dan Gadis itu, terus bersedih selama seminggu.

Aku pun terus memaksanya tersenyum, membuatnya bahagia kembali. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesedihannya karena tidak melindunginya dari Sehun. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarkannya ketika ia merasa curiga terhadap Sehun yang semakin jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa bersalah tidak ikut menemaninya ketika ia memintaku menemaninya saat ia akan bertemu Sehun. Aku merasa bersalah tidak berada disana untuk melindunginya dari Sehun dan selingkuhannya—sahabat Krystal sendiri.

Aku merasa tidak berguna.

Kemarin, aku memimpikan senyumannya. Ia berdiri dibawah pepohonan platanus. Rambut coklatnya tertiup angin yang juga meniup dedaunan di pohon-pohon platanus. Pepohonan itu rindang dan terjajar rapih sepanjang jalan Melos—jalanan di dekat sekolah kami. Cahaya sore hari yang menembus dedaunan pun terlihat indah dan menyinari wajah Krystal yang tersenyum.

Aku belum pernah merasa sebahagia itu. Melihat senyumannya yang indah, lompatannya yang lucu, dan tangannya yang melambai-lambai memanggilku. Tidak ada apapun di sekelilingku, hanya ada dirinya dan pepohonan hijau ini disekeliling. Ku panggil namanya, namun di saat yang bersamaan pun, aku terbangun.

Kakakku Jongdae membangunkanku dengan senyuman khasnya yang jahil. Seandainya saja, aku bisa kembali lagi ke dunia mimpiku, dan melihat senyuman Krystal—bukan senyuman kakakku yang jahil ini.

Kira-kira, jika aku memberitahunya bahwa aku melihat senyuman indahnya dalam mimpiku, apa yang akan ia katakan, ya? Namun, sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku bertanya kepada para teman-temanku yang sudah lebih berpengalaman, apa pendapat mereka.

Taemin hyung hanya tertawa, menepuk pundakku, lalu berkata, "kalau kau merasa bahwa ia memang akan mengembalikan perasaanmu, lalu majulah. Jangan terus diam saja. Lakukan sesuatu jika kamu benar-benar menyayanginya."

Joonmyeon hyung tersenyum manis, lalu menatap mataku dalam-dalam, dan kemudian ia mencubit pipiku. "Jongin sudah tumbuh besar, ya, sekarang? Pikirkanlah baik-baik hubungan kalian. Jika ia menolakmu, apakah hubungan kalian akan tetap sama? Jika kamu merasa siap akan semua hal yang akan mendatangimu setelah kamu memberitahunya, maka lakukanlah sesuai dengan tempomu sendiri. Semua orang berlari dengan tempo yang berbeda, jadi pikirkanlah tempo Krystal dalam hubungan kalian. Ia bisa saja melihat hubungan ini secara berbeda, kan?"

Dan Jongdae hyung, ia hanya berkata, "memangnya gadis cantik itu suka denganmu? Kalian kan beda sekali. Bisa berteman saja sudah beruntung, kalau kamu mengacaukan hubungan ini, lalu siapa yang harus menenangkanmu kalau kau menangis? Aku, kan?"

Dengan pendapat para teman-teman dan kakakku tertanam dalam hatiku, aku pun mencoba menarik kesimpulan. Menarik garis lurus dalam hubunganku dengan Krystal. Mencari kata-kata yang dapat merangkum hubungan kami dengan simpel.

Namun, sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk mencari jawaban lain, kesimpulannya selalu sama, selalu menusuk hatiku, dan selalu membuat semangatku semakin meredup dari sebelumnya (seakan-akan sebelumnya semangatku pun ada).

Selalu saja berada di sekitar 'ia akan menolakku', 'hubungan kami akan hancur', 'aku akan menyakitinya', atau 'ia akan menyakitiku'. Karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, aku menarik kesimpulan yang cukup membuatku sedih.

Hubungan kami sebatas sahabat dekat yang menyerupai kakak-adik. Jadi, jika aku mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya dan memberitahunya bahwa aku melihat senyumannya dalam mimpiku, dan mengatakan hal ini dibawah pepohonan platanus (tempat paling romantis yang bisa kupikirkan di saat ini), mungkin hubungan yang sudah susah payah kubangun, akan hancur begitu saja.

Mungkin, untuk saat ini, ada baiknya aku diam saja.


End file.
